Harry Potter - The Sorcerer Supreme
by TrueYamiMew
Summary: Harry has seen the tiniest sliver of a movie, will it change his life? Terrible summary, better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, The Sorcerer Supreme**

**Making a new story, still working on Life of a Video Game Saiyan, just doing this for fun and before I forget about this idea. **

**Summary: Harry Potter is weak boy who hasn't seen a movie in his life, abused by the Dursleys, and having no friends, Harry gets a chance encounter and notices a glimpse of a movie, and meets an old man who give him something that'll help him further.**

**A bit of a crappy summary but I think it's ok. **

**P.S. This story is a bit in the future and not the regular timeline. **

**I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Marvel**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There was once a baby who was left on a doorstep in one of the cold nights of October by an old man wearing purple robes, a strict looking lady, and a giant of a man. This baby's name was Harry Potter, he had jet black, messy hair, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

In the morning, the baby was found by his aunt, who was there to grab the milk. He was left out there for almost two hours while the baby's aunt and uncle argued about throwing the baby to an orphanage,(quite literally in uncle's case) before finally taking him in and shoving him into a cupboard under the stairs.

The aunt and uncle's names were Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon(They made Harry called them that). Uncle Vernon was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, looking more like a tuskless walrus than an actual man, though he did have a very large mustache. Aunt Petunia was the opposite of Vernon, she was thin and had a long, long neck, almost looking like a horse or a giraffe, which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on her neighbors to find any dirt she could use on them. The Dursley's had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.

Harry was rarely let out of the cupboard, only to get changed, get fed meager foods not suitable for babies, and only get a tiny bit of sun. This happened for 3 years before a house guest of the Dursleys' noticed Petunia changing Harry's diaper and asked who he was. Seeing a way to make themselves look better in their neighbor's eyes, she made a huge sob story about how Harry's parents were lazy drunks and died in a car crash and said how they took in Harry, but Harry was a mean, selfish child who kept getting in trouble and always tried to get her Dudley in trouble. The neighbor nodded and thought the Dursleys were good, almost perfect people.

When Harry was five years old, his aunt made him do chores around the house, and taught him how to cook. The Dursleys always called him names, hit him when he didn't do the chores perfectly, literally threw him into the cupboard under the stairs, or didn't give him food for a week.

When Harry was 6, he was sent to school. The Dursleys got him an old, worn backpack but they also got him new notebooks, so he was happy. The Dursleys told him his real name right before they slammed the door to their car and drove Dudley to school. Harry managed to arrive 5 minutes before class started. It always took him 30 minutes to get there, he started to count the time it took him, he found it easy to tell time after a bit. A bit into the year, Harry was being yelled at by his teacher because of something Dudley did but blamed Harry for it. Harry being the young kid he was, panicked and suddenly her wig turned blue! There must've been something in the air, right?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry was now eight years old and he was told to not go into the living room until he was done with breakfast and then to go outside.

Harry was making breakfast for the Dursleys, enough for an army, and heard some noises from the living room. Harry sneaked a peak and saw the Dursleys were watching a movie. It looked pretty cool.

There was a purple-pink alien wearing a golden gauntlet with four different colored stones in it, a red and gold machine, another machine with four robotic spider-like legs coming out of its back, a grey, well built man with some red markings on him, a big-eyed lady with antenna that were glowing a light, white color.

But the one that really caught his attention was the sixth man. He was wearing a red cape. He was flying, wearing blue robes, and had a golden necklace that was shaped like an eye. He was pulling the purple alien's arm toward him with thick, red, glowing ropes coming from his hand. He had a goatee and a bit of white in his hair.

They were all holding back the purple alien and trying to pull off his gauntlet. Harry quickly went back to breakfast before it burned, so Uncle Vernon wouldn't get angry at him again.

A bit after breakfast(A bit of stale bread and water), Harry wandered around the neighborhood, thinking about the small scene he watched before breakfast. The man with the glowing ropes. That guy looked human, but he was flying! It was so cool!

"Hey kid!" Harry jumped in surprise and turned towards the voice. It was an old man. He had a bushy, white beard, and shoulder length hair, "I'll give you 35 pounds to mow my lawn. I haven't mowed it in a week since I got here and it's already out of control!"

Harry looked around to see if the old man was talking to anybody else.

"Um… M-me, sir?"

"Yes, you! I can't mow very well with all of my weak bones. It sucks to even walk up and down my stairs!"

"Oh, um… Ok sir. May I ask where your lawn mower is?"

The old man groaned a bit, "It's in the garage. It should be open, just go grab it."

After Harry got the lawn mower and got to work, the old man began talking to him, "So… What's your name kid? I'm new to the neighborhood and don't know anybody yet."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled a bit, he never usually got to say or hear his name unless the teachers were yelling at him for distracting the class. The old man's eyes flickered to his forehead for a split second.

"Harry eh? Well, I'm Limy Sneer… Mr. Limy Sneer. An awkward name, but I didn't name myself. You can call me Lin." The old man smiled softly, it was a kind smile.

They made small conversation while Harry mowed the lawn. After about an hour, ('Only 10 minutes more minutes and it would've been an hour,' Harry thought), Harry was finally done, the old man gave him the 35 pounds and was told to stay there for a bit. Harry put the lawn mower away and waited on the front porch. The old man came back holding something strange, it was like a thin, black box.

"Here you go Harry, this is a portable movie player and some headphones. It's perfect for car rides or watching a movie in the dark."

"B-but sir, you already gave me the money-"

"And, since you did such a good job, I'm giving you something extra, and I don't need it. It was my son's before he… left. I thought, why don't I give it to you? So, I am. Oh! But you need a movie to go with it. I'll be right back." He went back inside before Harry could even get another word out.

He came back quickly holding a movie.

"I think you'll like this movie. It has magic in it."

"My aunt and uncle always say that magic doesn't exist…" Harry looked down sadly.

"Oh really?" The old man raised an eyebrow, "Well, have you ever seen things that you couldn't explain? Like a toy appearing out of nowhere? Or maybe your shirt was shrunk in the wash, but it still fit quite comfortably?"

Harry thought for a moment. Didn't he turn his teacher's hair blue? And what about the time his aunt cut off all of his hair except for one bang? And the time she tried to put a horrendous, mothball covered, old shirt of Dudley's on him, it kept shrinking until it would fit better on a sock puppet!

Limy then pulled a quarter from behind Harry's ear, "There's always going to be magic, Harry. No matter what anybody tells you." He then gave Harry the quarter.

Harry was speechless.

"Oh, the movie is Doctor Strange. Almost forgot about that. Anyway, here you go Harry."

"Um… H-how can I pay you back sir?"

"It's a gift kid, you don't have to pay me back at all. But, if you want, I'd enjoy some company sometimes."

They each said goodbye and Harry went home.

**oOoOo I am a line break, please ignore me! oOoOo**

When Harry arrived at his aunt and uncle's house, he immediately went to his cupboard and hid the movie player under his pillow.

"BOY! COME IN HERE!" He heard his uncle bellow.

Harry quickly went into the living room.

"Listen closely, boy! Dudley, Petunia and I are going to the new neighbor's house, and then we are going to London to get food, then we'll be coming home. You are not to come out of your cupboard until we tell you to. Got it, boy."

The last part wasn't a question.

"Y-yes sir," Harry stammered out.

"Good, go grab some bread from the kitchen and go to your cupboard."

Harry immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed two slices of bread, before going to his cupboard… Which his uncle locked the second Harry went in there, with three resounding clicks and shut the vent that showed most of the light. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia then took about half an hour to get ready, Dudley was waiting by the door, whining that they were taking too long.

After his 'family' had left, he had waited twenty minutes before turning on the portable movie player and plugging in his headphones. And then he began his movie.

For about two hours(with credits), Harry had the best time of his life. He could barely believe all the things he saw. He loved it! All of it. He found the Cloak of Levitation to be the funniest part, and how useful it could be.

But the thing he loved the most about the movie(besides the magic), was the Eye of Agamotto, or the Time Stone! The ability to control time! Bring back the dead, as long as they died recently. It'd be awesome to have!

Harry took out his headphones and heard something a bit surprising. The front door knob was shaking and rattling. He heard muffled voices that did not sound like his relatives.

"Can you get that fucking door open or not? I want to raid that stupid walrus's house! This'll teach him for firing me!" A rough voice almost screamed out.

"Dude. Calm down, we're trying to be quiet. It'll only take a few more minutes," Another voice said calmly.

"Fine! Just hurry up. That fat walrus will deserve every bit of punishment we'll give him!"

Harry shot out of his cupboard and to the wall phone. He could've swore his cupboard was locked. He quickly called 999 and told them that burglars were invading his relative's home before telling them the address. They told him to arm himself and hide in a safe place and they'll only be 15 minutes at most. Harry thanked the officer and quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen, a small one of course, then ran back into his cupboard. Unknown to him, the cupboard locked all three locks.

Harry stayed, huddled in his little spot as her heard the rattling continue for about 2 minutes and a half minutes(Harry counted them). Suddenly, the rattling stopped and a tiny click was heard.

"Finally! Took you long enough. Now we got to hurry. The valuables will either be in Dursley's room or somewhere around the house," The rough voice said.

"I know. Stop acting like I'm a dumbass. Let's hurry up. I don't know if anybody saw us."

They quickly went up the stairs, Harry felt some sawdust land on his head.

Harry shivered lightly, 'I-I'm magic, right? I can't be afraid. Maybe I can make a shield like Doctor Strange!'

Harry crossed his hands, after putting the knife down, then brought them down and across his body… But nothing happened.

'M-Maybe I'm not magic… But I should keep trying, maybe I'm not trying hard enough!'

Harry tried again, and again. On the fourth try, he got some sparks, and was ecstatic! He could make magic!

'I'd probably need a sling ring to make portals and go into the mirror dimension, even if it does seem like a limit… maybe I can train myself to not need it after a while! But for now, I need to make a shield!'

After 3 minutes, Harry was finally able to make a shield on his right hand, it flickered a bit before disappearing. So he did it a couple more times before he was able to get a solid shield. However, his left arm's shield kept flickering and quickly disappeared. Harry knew he'd have to keep practicing, but he grabbed the knife in his left hand as he heard the burglars coming down the stairs.

"Alright, I got around 300 pounds and some jewelry, what'd you get?" Harry heard the rough voice ask.

"I got some rings and some billing statements. I figure we could get some outrageously expensive items with their money."

"Heh, good job- Hey! What's that light coming from that cupboard? And why are there so many locks on it?"

Harry's eyes widened. His shield was creating an orange glow! It must've been showing under the door! He prepared himself as best as he could.

"I don't know. Must either be something very important, or something dirty they want kept under lock. Let's open it."

"Alright! We'll have some dirt on that stupid walrus!"

Harry heard them get close to the door and start unlocking the locks. He heard two unlock before one of them groaned.

"Shit! The third one needs a key. Got anymore lock picks? I broke the last one on the front door."

"Why would I have lock picks? Just kick the door down."

"That'll just cause unnecessary noise," the softer voice said, "We don't need to alert the neighbors."

"But we're leaving anyway, why not just do it? By the time we break it open, take what's in there, the neighbors will then be waking up from the noise. It'll take them a bit to call the cops, and by then, we'll be long gone!"

"... I'm surprised you thought that out. Fine, but you're kicking it down."

Harry quickly pressed himself and his shield against the cupboard door. Immediately he felt the door push hard against his malnourished body. But the shield held strong. It seemed to get bigger and fit in the tiny door frame. The door was slammed hard again. Harry was braced but nothing happened.

Harry blinked and looked at the shield, it seemed to block most, if not all, of the damage. He heard three more slamming sounds, but felt none of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with this door!? It should've broken by now!"

"Look at the cracks on the door. It'll break soon enough. Just keep kic- Wait, do you hear that!?"

Harry listened closely and he heard police sirens very close, less than a minute away. Harry started counting down from a minute.

"Do you think someone called the cops on us?" The soft voice asked quickly.

"No way, even if they did, it would be at the start of when we kicked the door."

"Maybe we should go…"

"No way! The door is already almost done, just a couple more kicks!"

"Fine, just hurry!"

Harry heard the door to his prison get kicked again and heard a loud crack! Harry backed away from the door and his shield shrunk. He prepared himself to jump at the burglars when the front door burst open. Harry sighed in relief as he heard two different footfalls and suspected, correctly, that there were two of them.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"What the fuck!? You said the cops wouldn't be coming for a while!"

"I thought they weren- GAHHH!"

Harry heard a shocking sound, not knowing what it was.

"I surrender!" The softer voice nearly shouted.

Harry smiled and willed his shield away, before sitting in front of his door and waiting for the police to open his cupboard. He heard the sound of cuffs being put on the burglars and then being taken away, while a couple of other cops looked over the house.

"God, those two really messed this place up. I hope the people who live here have insurance," A feminine voice remarked.

"Yeah, the smaller one told us everything on why they were here. Apparently, the man who lives here, Vernon Dursley, fired both of them, even though they were doing perfectly fine," A more masculine voice said.

"Jeez, he sounds like an asshole. Woah, they really did a number on this door." Harry grinned, they were in front of his door! He'd be let out any minute!

"Hm… Hey Jimmy, want me to repair this place, that way we don't have to deal with the Dursleys or do as much paperwork?" The feminine voice asked.

Harry was confused, 'Repair this place? What does she mean? Was she not curious about his door?'

"Eh, might as well. It'll be easier than what we usually do for some of the muggles. Go ahead and get out your wand, I'll start putting things away."

"**Repairo!**" The female stated loudly.

Harry watched in amazement as his door repaired itself. It went from a single hit from breaking to being perfect!

'This means there are more sorcerers! But why are they using wands? I was able to make a shield with just his hands and willpower! Maybe it's similar to the sling rings, they could use some of their power, but not all of it, and they needed these wands to access the rest of their powers! Well, I make it so I can overcome that weakness!'

"Alright, that should take care of everything, it should all be back in place, as if no one was here," The masculine voice said, "Let's go before the Dursleys get back."

"Mhm, ok." She sounded uncertain.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel some magical power. Not much, but it's in the air."

"It's just us. You're just a bit nervous that we'll get found out, we're fine. Let's go."

"Ok. If you're sure."

Harry heard the two police walk off and the front door closed and locked.

With three silent clicks that he barely heard, he opened his door. Everything was normal, like nothing happened. He looked at the knife in his hand and put it back in the kitchen.

Harry looked at his hands and tried summoning his shields one popped up on his right hand, while the left one was up for a second before flickering and disappearing. Harry got a determined look and tried again and again, getting his second shield up.

Harry lightly scratched them together, creating sparks that fell harmlessly to the floor and disappearing as if nothing happened. He thought about making them bigger, and they started to grow. He thought about them smaller, and they shrunk!

Harry was excited! He could control his shield!

"Hm… I wonder."

Harry made his shields fade away, and walked to where he put the knife. He concentrated hard, focusing hard on the knife. He started sweating, but noticed the knife shrinking. He stopped.

"I need a lot of practice. I'll practice more tomorrow after school." Harry then heard a car pulling into the driveway. He rushed into his cupboard and closed the door, locking it, mostly on purpose, with his magic. Harry quickly covered himself with his thin blanket and laid on his rotty, old mattress.

Just in time, the door was unlocked and opened.

"Pet, we better look around to make sure the Freak didn't do anything. Dudley, go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"No, I don't. Tomorrow is a holiday. But we should let the freak go, make him think it's a school day."

"Good idea Dudley! We can get him out of the house for at least a day."

For a second, Harry was angry, then he realized, this could help him. He could train in his powers with no interruption. So, Harry decided that he'd play along and pretend it was a school day. With the thought of training his powers, Harry went to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry woke up to a sharp rapping against his door.

"Get up! Lazy boy! It's time for school!" He heard his Aunt rant, "You also have to make breakfast for us!"

Harry responded with, "Yes, Aunt Petunia," before getting ready, putting his money in his pocket, and cooking breakfast for everyone but himself. He then grabbed his old looking backpack.

"Alright Aunt Petunia, I'm gonna go to school now."

"Stop telling me, and just go already." His Aunt seemed a bit irritated that he was still there, so Harry left quickly.

Harry didn't immediately go to the park, or his school, he went to where he knew there were some stores. Using a bit of his money, he got some bread, and some other small foods. He just put them in his backpack.

As he was walking to the park, he noticed a comic shop which had something interesting in the window. It was a sling ring! Harry quickly went in the store and noticed there were quite a few versions of the sling rings that looked different. Some were really fake looking or made of plastic. He felt something pulling him to a more realistic looking one, it was 7 pounds more than the plastic ones, but there was this weird feeling, like a warmth, he got from it. He grabbed it and bought it, it did take the rest of his money, but he didn't care.

He made it to the park pretty quickly, it wasn't even 8 yet. He looked around and didn't see any other kids, which also meant no adults. It made sense to Harry; it was very early in the morning, and there was a better park not too far away, that parent would prefer to go anyway.

Harry put on the sling ring. And didn't feel anything. Harry frowned and pulled off the ring. He glared at it for second before sighing.

"Maybe getting this ring was a bad idea… But, what was that feeling from before? That warmth…"

He closed his fist around the ring and closed his eyes, imagining that warmth. He felt it again! It felt good! Perfect for him. Maybe… meant for him? He suddenly felt the warmth in his hand, in the sling ring.

He opened his eyes and unclenched his fist. The sling ring looked the same, but something was different. He slowly put the Sling Ring on, and the moment he fully put it on, he felt his hair blow in the non-existent wind, he saw his body glow with a golden light, and he felt the strongest he ever had in a long time, this moment felt like it was frozen in time.

The moment end only after a few seconds, but to Harry, it felt like an eternity.

"W-well… Time to begin training!" Harry shouted happily.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry was currently in the forest, doing his best to make a portal. So far, the best he could do was make some sparks in the air, going in a slightly circular pattern. With the Sling Ring, he managed to make his shields stronger. He wouldn't rely on his Sling Ring all the time however. He made sure he could make his shields without his ring.

It took less than an hour for him to fix up his shields, then, after that he worked on using the energy wire things, that could work like whips. He got that down pretty quickly, it was way easier than the shields. It barely took any effort to actually use it. But, he definitely felt tired and hungry, so he took a break and ate some of his snacks.

Afterwords, Harry worked on accessing the Mirror Dimension. He didn't fully know how to access it, so it took him around 2 hours.

But once he accessed it, it was awesome! Everything looked weird and different, but the same. Like looking through broken glasses. Getting out of it was easier than getting in it. He tried going into the Mirror Dimension without the Sling Ring, but it was a lot harder! However, since he finally knew how to open it, it was gonna be a lot easier.

After an hour of that, he finally started on making a portal. It was increasingly difficult. Harry sighed after an hour of barely any process before looking into the sky and noticing the sun was getting close to setting.

"Woah! I lost track of time! That rarely happens! I better get back to the Dursleys before I get in trouble for not making dinner."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a few of days, Harry still hadn't gotten the portal down, but it had gotten much better. Harry trained in other powers, like the thick, red lasso's that he saw Doctor Strange create. After getting it down, he was able to break a sturdy looking tree in half! However, those drained him quite a bit after using them, so he practiced until they didn't drain him while using the Sling Ring. All of his powers drained him if didn't have his Sling Ring. He, however, trained them so it'd take less power.

He had been doing chores for Mr. Sneer for a couple of days and earning some money for food mostly, but he did get something else for himself, a new movie. Avengers Infinity War.

He both loved it, and was a bit confused as he didn't know who many of the characters were, but he didn't care, he mostly got the movie to learn more from Doctor Strange. He started working on small platforms and the weird energy sword that Strange made.

Nothing interesting ever really happened at school. Whenever recess or lunch started, Harry would get his snack or lunch, then hide in the Mirror Dimension to eat and train. Dudley kept getting angry whenever he couldn't find Harry for Harry Hunting. A game Harry could now get away from.

One day, Dudley caught him off guard. As Harry was beginning to leave the lunch room, Dudley tripped him.

"Where have you been, ya freak!? Me and my friends have been wanting to pound you for a while now." Harry noticed that Dudley had his friends surround him.

As Harry was getting up, Dudley, and his fat foot, kicked him in the gut, sucking air from Harry's gut. That's when the beat down started. The most Harry could do was curl up and take it. After a few minutes, they got bored because he wasn't moving.

Harry sighed in relief. They usually got bored after a few punches and kicks because he didn't respond to them. If he did, the beating would last longer. Harry had a black eye, quite a few bruises and a couple of cuts.

Harry dug into his backpack and took out some band-aids and disinfectant. He usually got some from the nurse, she was the only teacher that actually didn't buy into the lies the Dursleys had spread about Harry. After the first few "fights"(read as beatdowns), she just gave Harry a bottle of disinfectant and a box of band-aids, then resupplied him at the end of the month. Harry said he'd repay her someday.

Harry knew he had to do something about this, getting beat up with no way to defend himself would help no one. He needed to train in something other than magic. He decided that he'll work out and find someone to get him train in self-defense. For now though, he'd do simple exercises to get a bit stronger.

Harry heard the bell ring.

"Better get to class, before something ridicules happens."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

It took Harry 3 whole weeks to learn how to open portals. And another week before he figured out how to actually make the portals go somewhere. It took him a little while to actually go places, getting used to the portals, but it was fun and a lot easier now he knew what to do.

He had started exercising after Dudley had beat him up, at first, he could barely do 3 push ups, or sit ups, altogether. Now, however, he could 20 push ups and 25 sit ups. Thanks to the exercising, he grew a bit taller than he was. He still hasn't found a trainer in self-defense yet.

He had started doing chores around the neighborhood for some extra money, he didn't want to take Mr. Sneer's money. He still spent time with him though. Harry earned a lot of money thanks to all of these chores. He wanted to save up for an outfit like Doctor Strange's, but was gonna have his be a dark green mixed with blue, instead of just all blue. He also wanted the cape, but didn't know where he'd be able to find one similar to Strange's.

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, reading a book. Well, in reality, he was thinking on how to go into an astral form. He needed to learn how.

Suddenly, his door was jerked open, and his walrus of an uncle was standing there, looking a bit unhappy.

"Boy, get out of there. We're going to London. And you're coming with us," Uncle Vernon stated.

Harry got out of his cupboard quickly and stood in front of his uncle, "Why am I going, Uncle Vernon?"

"You're going because I don't trust you in the house alone and Ms. Figg is out of town. So you better not cause any trouble, got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry looked in his backpack and grabbed his money, stuffing it in his pocket, before getting in his uncle's car.

The trip was uneventful, even if Dudley was poking and lightly punching him the whole ride.

When they parked and Harry got out, Vernon looked at him.

"Boy, you are not coming with us to eat, you will go off somewhere on your own. Come back here at 5'o clock. Got it? Not a second later!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good, now get."

And with that, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley went to a fancy looking restaurant, and Harry walked off.

As he walked around, he noticed an old pub, looking broken down, but a few people were going in. And they looked so strange. One man had on a ballerina skirt and some panties, while wearing a pancho. Another was wearing a robe with stars on it, it looked like something wizards would wear.

'... Wait, wizards?' Harry's eyes widened as he watched a couple more strange looking people walked in. He noticed that people near him looked at the strangely dressed people, but as soon as one of the people walked in, the others immediately looked away, as if it didn't just happen.

Harry let his curiosity get the better of him and went inside the pub. Inside, there weren't very many people, the bartender was talking to a slightly ugly looking woman, Harry heard a man nearby say that hags shouldn't be allowed in, while looking at her. Harry thought that was a bit rude, she was just a person.

Harry noticed a red headed family walk to the back and Harry followed them. He watched as the group of 6 stood by a brick wall. One looked like their mother, she was a short, plump woman, with a well worn dress.

The tallest one was a snobbish looking kid, he looked like he thought he was superior to the others, despite the fact he looked like he was 12 or 13.

There were a set of twins, they looked identical except for a small bit of freckles on the ears, the one on the left had more freckles on his right ear, and the exact opposite for the one on the right. They looked about 10 or 11. They seemed to be trading something, it looked a bit like a hand buzzer thing. Maybe they were pranksters?

The last boy looked about Harry's age, so, about 8, maybe 9. He was taller than Harry though, he was a bit thin, and had big feet and hands, and a slightly long nose. He looked annoyed that he was there.

The smallest one there was a girl, she was a bit small, maybe a year or two younger than Harry, she was a bit thin, but less thin than her brother. She looked pretty excited

"Now, who remembers the password into Diagon Alley? Ginny? Ron?" The mother of the group asked the 5 kids.

"It's 5 taps mom, around that small indent," The small girl replied, excited. 'Her name must be Ginny,' Thought Harry.

"Very good Ginny!" 'Hah! Thought so!' "Someone was paying attention this morning."

"Hey mom!" One of the twins said.

"We paid," The other began before letting the other twin finish.

"Attention,"

"Too!" They said together.

"Sure, sweeties," The mother said a bit dismissively, before turning to the wall.

'That was a bit rude.' Harry thought. The mother pulled out a thin stick, it was a light brown color and had a handle, but that was about it, 'Wait, is that a wand? Why would they need wands? My Sling Ring works perfectly fine. Maybe she needed something else?'

The mother tapped 5 bricks in a certain order, Harry watched and remembered the order, and before he could even blink, the bricks started moving and changing. They reassembled themselves into an archway, leading to a big market. Harry's eyes widened as he was tons of people in robes, and some slightly funny hats, walk around, shopping or selling amazing things.

The little redheaded girl jumped for joy before the family started to walk into the alley. Harry quickly snapped out of his amazement and followed them in before the archway would close.

Harry looked around at the strange people and strange shops. He saw a shop with tons of owls and and another shop that smelled terrible. He saw one selling brooms and another called Madam Malkin's Robes For Every Occasion, be made a note to go back there.

He then he heard something a bit different.

"16 galleons for dragon leather! That's a ripoff! It was only 10 last week!"

'Galleons? What are those? It seems to be a type of currency,' Harry wondered, 'Where would I be able to get that type of currency?'

"Hey mom, don't we need to go to Gringotts first?" Harry heard the oldest redheaded kid ask his mom. Harry looked and saw the mother look a bit down.

"Yes, we do. We'll get some sickles and knuts there," the mother replied.

'Sickles? Knuts? Must be more money. Better follow them.'

Harry followed them into a great, white marble building. He then noticed a poem at the top.

_'Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits but the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.' _

'... Dangerous, I gotta be careful here.' Harry thought before noticing the guards. They weren't human, they were goblins! Harry remembered the poem, 'I better be respectful.'

Harry bowed to the two goblins, which definitely surprised them and some witches and wizards(not that Harry noticed), before he walked in. Harry was impressed by the inside and noticed the redheads talking to a goblin on a podium.

Harry walked to a free podium where a goblin was counting these strange gold coins.

"Hello, sir." Harry said politely.

The goblin looked at Harry and continued to count his coins. Harry waited patiently, he interrupted the goblin after all. After a minute and a half, the goblin finished counting the small pile and wrote something down before looking back at Harry.

"May I help you with something?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering what the currency here is. I'm new to this world."

The goblin raised an eyebrow, "Well, there are 3 types of coins we use for our money. The first are knuts," He pulled out a small bronze coin, a little bigger than a nickel.

"Next is a sickle." He put down the bronze coin and held up a silver coin, this coin was two times bigger than the knut,"There are 29 knuts in a sickle. So if you have 29 knuts, you have the equivalent of a sickle. Got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, now," He put down the sickle and held up a big golden coin,"This is a galleon. There are 17 sickles in a galleon. So you'll need 17 sickles, or 493 knuts for a single galleon."

"Thank you sir."

The goblin was a bit surprised at the thanks.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Oh! Yeah. I was wondering how much money from the non-magical side would I need for a galleon," Harry asked the goblin.

"It is 5 pounds in muggle money, or what you called, non-magical money, for a single galleon."

Harry paused at that,"Um… Sir? Are galleons made of gold?"

"Yes, they are made of pure gold, why?" The goblin asked confused.

"Well… In the non-magical world, a gram of gold is a lot more than 5 pounds. It's more like… 5 to 6 times that."

The goblin was silent,"... Really?"

"Yes sir. Gold is worth a lot in the non-magical world. If there was a smart person, they could get like, multiple galleons here, then sell the gold and probably get a lot of money, then just repeat the process."

"... How do you know all of this?"

"I asked my teacher how much a pound of gold would be worth."

"Well... We'll look into it. For now, do you want to make an exchange?"

"Yes, please." Harry handed the goblin enough for 20 galleons before thanking the goblin and leaving.

Harry walked to Madam Malkin's. Before he did, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his Doctor Strange movie case.

"Hello dear," A kind older lady said to him," Do you need anything?"

"Yes ma'am. Are you able to make this outfit?" Harry asked as he showed her a full body picture on the back of the movie case. Madam Malkin looked closely at the picture.

"Do you want to make any changes to it? And do you want the cape as well?"

"Oh yes! Can you make it a dark green? With either blue or black? And yes, I'd like to keep the cape."

"Of course. That'll be around 17 galleons." Harry handed her the proper amount of money, before Madam Malkin showed him to a small platform and started measuring him. It only 20 minutes before Madam Malkin gave him his new suit.

"Oh, I gave your outfit a growing charm, so it'll grow with you. Your cape will also grow too."

"Thank you! I didn't even know you could do that! Thank you!" Harry knew he had a lot to learn, but this puts it in a whole new level.

Harry put his new clothes and movie in his bag before leaving. He noticed a small store, across the alley, it was a jewelry shop. Harry shrugged and went in.

Inside was very pretty, at the counter was a burly man, wearing a welding apron and covered in some burn marks.

"Hello there, young one. You looking for something?" His voice was rough.

"Um… No, I doubt the pendant I'm looking for is here." Harry looked around, nothing anything catching his eye.

"Don't be too sure. Tell me what you're looking for. I might be able to help."

Harry frowned and pulled out his movie again,"I'm looking for a pendant like this."

Harry showed him the movie and the man looked thoughtful.

"You know… I do have a necklace like that! An old man came in here about 2 months ago and asked for this pendant to be made. Said to give it to a kid who asked for it, he paid for it and everything. One second." The old man went into the back.

Harry was surprised. 'Someone asked to make the Eye of Agamotto? Weird, I wonder why, and who?'

"Aha! Here it is!" Harry heard the old man say. He came back holding a very pretty box, before handing it to Harry, "Here you go kid, since it was paid for, you can have it."

"W-wait, really!?" Harry was excited.

"Yeah, the old man told me to give it to any kid who asked about it, you're the first one who's done so in two months. Go on, take it. It took a lot of magic to make that thing possible. It's meant to hold something very powerful. By the way, the middle part can open, but it takes a couple of hand gestures to do so. Do you want me to show them to you?"

"I think I know what they are. Thank you, sir."

Harry put the beautiful box in his bag before leaving the shop.

When outside, he looked into the sky and noticed it was getting late, he'd have to get back to the Dursleys soon. So he walked into a dark alley and made a portal to a park bathroom near where the Dursleys parked.

The Dursleys didn't even acknowledge him as they came back, barely even looked at him. Harry just got in the car before the Dursleys took off. The ride back was fine, Harry didn't even notice Dudley lightly poking or punching him, he was too excited!

When they returned, Harry went straight to his cupboard, which Uncle Vernon locked behind him. Harry dug in his backpack and took out the Eye of Agamotto and put it on. He immediately felt the power of the pendant, even if it was muffled by the pendant itself.

Harry smiled and put the Eye back in the box, and back in his bag. He thought about the time. They got in the car at 5, it was around an hour drive back, with Dudley telling his dad to stop at the gas station for snacks. So it was 6 o'clock. It'd be an hour and a half before it'd be time for Harry to make dinner.

Harry sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes.

'Gotta clear my head… Breathe in…' Light inhale, 'Breathe out…' Exhale.

Harry breathed in and out, slowly, trying to think about what it'd be like to be out of his body. After a couple of minutes, Harry opened his eyes... And saw the back of his own head.

"I did it… Holy cow! I did it! Yes!" Harry pumped his fists in the air. Then did a front flip, "My voice sounds a bit echoey. Heh!"

Harry floated around the Dursleys' house. He saw Aunt Petunia cooking dinner, so he knew he didn't have to make it, but he'd have to eat his own food. Uncle Vernon was watching the telly while drinking a beer, as long as he didn't have too much, he'd be fine. Dudley was playing a video game on his computer.

Harry notice that time was a bit weird while in his astral form. If he moved faster than walking speed, time slowed down. And if he stayed still or slowed down, time went back to normal. Harry needed to fix that. He willed time to slow down to a crawl… It didn't work the first time, but after a couple of times, he was able to do it.

Harry went into Dudley's second room and looked at the books before reaching for one and grabbing it and pulling it back. Instead of the book itself being in his hand, an astral form of the book came out too. Harry was surprised. He didn't expect the book to come out of as an astral form.

Harry began reading, it was a math book, must've been one of Dudley's presents, no way he'd actually want a book like this.

It was well into the night before Harry finished all the books, and went back into his body. Harry then ate and went to bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the morning, after making breakfast for everyone, he opened a portal to the park in his cupboard and put his backpack in a tree, before walking to the park.

When Harry arrived, and grabbed his bag, he noticed a girl sitting on a bench, reading a book. It was a bit weird. No one was here this early. Except him, usually. So, he walked over to her.

"Hello!"

She looked up. She had frizzy, brown hair, and dark brown eyes that showed intelligence, she was around his age.

"... Hi." She responding nervously. Harry noticed her teeth protruded a bit.

"I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger…"

"Why are you out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

"I'm out here because my parents made me come here. They say I don't have many friends, but I don't think friends will be useful for studies."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I guess go then. I gotta go practice anyway."

"Practice? What do you practice?" Hermione looked interested.

"I'm practicing using my magic. It's a bit difficult at first, but I only get better and better!"

"Oh, I thought you were practicing something else. Like a sport or something. But you're doing something silly like magic."

"Hey, magic is not entirely silly. Mine is definitely not silly," Harry remembered turning his teacher's wig blue, "Well, mostly not silly."

"Show me then," Hermione demanded.

"Fine! Let me get dressed first." Harry dug into his bag and grabbed his outfit before walking behind the tree and going into the Mirror Dimension to get dressed.

He came out a couple of minutes later and walked over to Hermione.

"So, you wanna see magic?"

"Yes."

"Hm… Is there anyplace you wanted to go to for a long time?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to go to Mount Everest."

"Great!" Harry put on his Sling Ring on made a portal and in it was Mount Everest. Hermione was gaping and sputtering. She obviously couldn't believe it. Harry walked through the portal, and noticed that the cold was muffled by his sit. Must be cold resistant.

'Neat!' Harry looked at Hermione, "Well? You coming?"

"H-how did you do this?" Hermione walked through the portal.

"Magic, I said that already. Now do you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes!" Hermione started shivering, "C-can we go back n-now? I-its freezing!"

"Sure," Harry offered his hand and walked Hermione through.

"I-I wanna learn how you do that!"

"Make portals?"

"No! Well… Yes, but no. I wanna learn magic!" Hermione was excited, "Is there a book I can learn magic from? Is there a manual? Is there anyway I can-" Harry interrupted.

"You're ranting. But yes, I can teach you." Harry looked at Hermione, "You're gonna need a Sling Ring though, or maybe a magical item."

"Do I have to wear robes like yours?"

"Not if you don't want to. I got these because I like the person who wore something similar to this. It's pretty easy to move in though, I'd choose something you like to wear and be easy to move in. Also, what type of items do you think would be good for magic?"

"Books?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You really like books, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Books are important, that's what my parents say."

"I'd say get a blank book. That way you can write in it and make magic from that."

"Yay! I'll get a book from my home, or maybe 3!"

"Alright. Come back tomorrow. Today, I'm trying to make a house in the forest."

"You can make a house?!"

"I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try. And if I can, then yay! If I can't, then, oh well, I'll try again later."

"That's cool! I'll see you tomorrow Harry!"

"Okay!" Harry smiled before making cracks in the air behind him and then walking through it, disappearing from her view.

Hermione grabbed her stuff and ran home, making a mental checklist of what she needed. Tomorrow is going to be fun!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Woo! This took forever. Hope you guys and girls and anybody else who reads enjoys this! I'll make another chapter later. Maybe after another Life Of A Video Game Saiyan chapter. Or before it. One of the two. **

**Anyway, leave any reviews or critics you want. I'll either ignore it, or acknowledge it. Or do nothing.**

**(EDITED: Fixed the dollar to pound thing. And the 911 to 999. So stop complaining! Just enjoy the story.)**

**TrueYamiMew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, The Sorcerer Supreme**

**To Ullaich: It's not Doctor Strange, but someone from Harry's world. Look for an anagram. **

**To dannyrockon122: Thanks. I'm going to try to produce more. **

**To andrew213: 100/10? Really? That's a lot. Thank you. **

**To Mad about the Boro: I'm American, and I don't know how to write British. **

**To Reven of Darkness: Again, I'm American. And I'm too stupid to know the amount difference between pounds and dollars. Probably could look it up… But I'm lazy. (EDIT: I'm fixing the dollar to pounds. Hope you're happy.)**

**Gonna be some time skips in this chapter, sooo... cheating a bit. Sorry. **

**Oh! One more thing. Ron Weasley bashing, maybe even Molly Weasley bashing. I don't mind Molly, but I hate Ron. He's an asshole usually, hell, he abandoned Harry twice! I might change my mind later, make Ron a bit nicer, but for now, he's staying by Draco Malfoy in the list of Harry Potter characters I don't like. **

**Dumbledore isn't on the list, but he's in the middle of like and dislike. I'm making him more of an eccentric old man, who makes mistakes like a normal person. So no Dumble bashing. **

**On to the disclaimer! … And story!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry was laying on his back, panting heavily.

"I-I can't… Believe I actually… Made the Sanctum! I just wanted to make a small house!" Harry looked at the New York looking building, "At least it's in the forest… Maybe I can make it invisible to people who I don't want to see it."

Harry tried to get up, but flopped back down.

"... Maybe after I rest a bit… That took a lot out of me…"

And with that, Harry passed out.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione walked to the park around 7:30 the next day, wearing pink sweatpants along with a princess sweatshirt. She didn't like the pink, but it was from her parents, so she had to wear them at least once. What better time to actually wear them? She also had a satchel filled with books and a couple of snacks, she didn't know how long she was going to be here and told her parents she'd be out most of the day.

Hermione sat down at the bench she was sitting at yesterday and started to read, while eating an apple. She finished her book after 10 minutes, Harry hadn't showed up. So, she began her second book. It was around 3 times as thick as her first one.

She was about halfway through it when a portal opened up above her and a bit to her left. Harry jumped through it.

"Hi Hermione! Sorry I'm a little late. I got held up. And I never made it home last night," Harry talked a bit fast.

"It's ok, I've only been sitting here for 20 minutes, I think," Hermione put her book in her bag, "So… Where are we going? Or are we staying here?"

"Nah, we're going to my new… Um.. I was gonna say house… But I think building, is a better way to call it."

Harry opened a portal to his new place and showed Hermione through. Hermione was amazed… again.

"The building is a bit bland on the inside, but you can just feel the magic in the air. I found that there's a pretty good training place in the back. So we can start there for now," Harry stated as he walked around the Sanctum.

Hermione almost missed Harry walking, her mouth agape. She could actually feel something in the air! It was a weird tingle. She snapped out of it and quickly followed him.

The training ground was an empty area, void of trees, with a soft dirt ground, around the ground was a stone circle, marking where the training ground ends.

"Hm… I might need to make it bigger later, but for now, it should be fine," Harry said as he looked thoughtful, before turning to Hermione, "Can I ask what you brought?"

"Oh, I brought some extra clothes, some snacks, and 2 blank books."

"Good. I bought an extra Sling Ring, just in case you can't use your books."

"Um… What's a Sling Ring? You mentioned it before, but I forgot to ask."

"Right, well, a Sling Ring is this," Harry showed her his ring around his two fingers, "It's an item from a movie I watched and got inspired to do this! My Sling Ring is a magical… Um… Conductor! It lets me use my magic easier, and drains less magic. Without it, my portals and some other magical powers aren't as powerful and can break a lot easier, and I'll get tired much quicker. Though, I am training to get over that."

"One second," Hermione was writing in a notebook, "Ok. Will I have to wear one?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Depends. I saw a bunch of people using very detailed, or not very detailed, sticks as wands. But I felt some power in this Sling Ring, before using my own magic to power it up. So, the answer is, maybe. Pull out your blank books."

Hermione grabbed her books and gave them to Harry. Harry looked at each. One had a red book cover with silver stitching, while the other was blue with yellow stitching. Both were blank. Harry held them out in his open hands.

"Put your hands over each book and tell me which one makes you feel warm or gives you a tingly feeling. Close your eyes if you have to, it might help."

Hermione breathed in, before closing her eyes and putting her hands on top of the books. She breathed out slowly as she felt something surrounding her. It was warm and cozy. She felt it sometimes before, whenever she was really angry or sad. But… She felt happy right now. Her right hand felt warmer than her left and she felt something rise into her right hand.

She opened her eyes and the red and silver book was in her right hand. She grabbed it with both of her hands and felt her magic combine with the book, making it glow gold for a second, but felt like an eternity to her.

On the cover, there was now writing. In silver, it said, "**The Book Of Magic By Hermione Granger**".

Hermione was giddy. She had her own book, written by her! She opened it, but the pages were still blank. Hermione was a bit confused, but figured that she can write in it later.

Harry smiled happily.

"Alright, ready to begin?" He put her other blank book in her bag, might need it later.

"Yeah! What's first?"

"Let's start with the easiest one first."

Harry pushed his hands together before pulling them apart, the reddish orange magical whips coming out. He held them like that for a bit before letting one hand go and using the wires to grab onto a branch and pulling it off. He also showed Hermione him using it to whip the air.

"I don't have a name for them, I just call them magical whips. I need to think of a better name..."

"How about, energy bonds?"

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Harry was glad that she made a name for it, "Anyway, the energy bonds are the easiest to use, and costs the least amount of energy to use, so it's a good first one to try."

"Ok."

Hermione was about to do the same hand gestures as Harry when she stopped. She felt a pulling towards her book. She opened it and heard herself saying...

"**Virtus vincla!**"

Out of her book came out the same whips that Harry had used. They whipped about and Harry put up his shields before they hit him. The whips crashed against his shields.

"Hermione! Control it!"

"I-I can't! I don't know how!" Hermione was panicking. Her whips went faster and wilder as she panicked.

"Breathe! Calm down. You need to focus. The more you panic, the more wild your magic will become. You can do this."

Hermione breathed in a bit shakily, before letting it out, smoother than the breath in. Her magic slowed down with each breath she took, until it finally stopped.

Hermione smiled as she moved the whips around with her own power.

Harry grins and powers down his shields.

"See, I told you, you could do it."

Hermione looked at her book and noticed some writing in her book.

"_**Virtus Vincla**_"

"_Latin for Power Bonds, this spell will create whips of energy that can be controlled by the mind of the user."_

"Woah! If I do a spell, it'll be written down in my book!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Awesome! I wish I could do that," Harry pouted a bit, before smiling and patting Hermione on the back.

"You were right. It barely drained me at all."

"Great, that means we can move on to the next part. Next, is a shield," Harry created his shields, "This was the first magic I purposely did on my own. Shields can be manipulated pretty easily. They can grow or shrink if you will it too."

Harry demonstrated this by shrinking and making his shield grow. Hermione watched and wrote it down in her notebook.

Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined Harry's shields in front of her. She thought of every detail as a new word burst from her mouth.

"**Clypeus**!" She shouted as her eyes opened suddenly. A shield, that was lightly swirling, was in front of her. It was about the size of her book. She frowned a bit and made it bigger. She then looked at her book where her new spell was written in.

"_**Clypeus**_"

"_Latin for Shield, this spell will create a shield that will protect against most attacks, depending on the caster's willpower and strength. The shield can change sizes if the caster wishes."_

Hermione smiled.

"Wait, what does it mean by strength?" Hermione questioned herself.

"Maybe it means physical strength? I've been meaning to get a trainer to learn how to defend myself…"

"Well, if you do learn how to fight, can you teach me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Absolutely."

"So, what are we gonna learn next?"

Harry grinned.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was panting, drenched with sweat and was eating an apple while Harry was eating a sandwich, only lightly sweating. The two of them were sitting at a bench and table nearby.

"How come you're only sweating? Not that much even?" Hermione questioned him between pants.

"Well, I have been using magic longer than you, so I'm more used to it. But, I have noticed the longer I used my magic, the easier it becomes to use it. I feel like I could make the Sanctum again, if I wanted, I don't, and this time, I wouldn't almost pass out."

"You almost passed out!?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Well… Yeah. It took a lot out of me. I wouldn't recommend trying it."

The two kids kept talking and learned more about each other, like favorite colors, when their birthdays are, what movies they liked, (Harry admitted that he's only seen one movie so far), and a couple of other things.

It was well into the evening before they decided to stop training and relaxing.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I better get home. Can you open a portal to get me home?"

"Sure, where is it?"

Hermione told him and Harry opened a portal in her backyard. They said goodbye before Harry closed the portal. They had to go to school tomorrow, but they'd meet every weekend.

When Harry closed the portal, he pulled the cape(Or is it cloak?) out of his bag. He felt magic around it, a lot of it, but barely any in it. There was a tiny bit in it, but definitely not enough. Harry frowned softly before closing his eyes and feeling the magic in the cloak.

Harry breathed in and when he breathed out, he slowly pushed his magic into his cape. He felt the magic start to grow, so he stopped pushing magic into it. Harry felt the magic keep growing as he walked into the Sanctum. He walked over to a glass case that was empty and about double the size of the cloak. He put it in and use his magic to make the cape float in the case, before closing the case and going to his bed.

"This'll be the second day without going to the Dursley's... Awesome!" Harry was a bit giddy, then he started thinking, "Well… I might see Dudley at school tomorrow. Well, if he tries to pull something, I'll just go into the Mirror Dimension and hide out there until the next class."

Harry yawned before laying down.

'Maybe tomorrow I should go get some pajamas that actually fit me.'

And with that thought, Harry fell asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry arrived at school in his over-sized clothes, coming out of a portal in a dark corner, and getting to class on time.

Harry noticed Dudley immediately. It was hard to miss the red faced, angry looking, baby whale glaring at him. Dudley glared at him the entire class until snack time, where he ran to the cafeteria. Harry shrugged and walked to the cafeteria, grabbing a snack and eating it, he didn't notice Dudley at all. It wasn't until lunchtime, before something happened.

After Harry had gotten his food, and started to walk to a table, Dudley slammed Harry's tray onto the ground.

"Where have you been?!" Dudley screamed at him, gaining everyone's attention, "Thanks to you, I've had to do your chores! I've had to clean my room and wash the dishes!"

"I'm treated more like a slave than a child from the people who should treat me like family, so I decided to leave and live my own life. And those are 2 of the 15 chores I had to do."

"That's too much for me! Come back and do your chores!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and gave a single word, "No."

Dudley was a bit surprised. The 'Freak' said no. The 'Freak' wasn't supposed to say no to him.

Dudley threw a punch at Harry's face, but the hit never connected. Harry and moved his head easily, he had been exercising for months now and Dudley wasn't exactly the fastest person there was.

Dudley was again surprised and stumbled forward. Harry quickly stuck out his foot and tripped Dudley, who fell flat on his face.

"H-hey! You're not allowed to do that! My dad will punish you for that!" Dudley screamed. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"And how would he punish me, if I don't live with you anymore?" Harry questioned.

"He'll come here and drag you home!" Dudley yelled as he got up.

"Sure. I'll go to your home. If he could catch me. Which, I don't think he can. Well, see ya after class." Harry walked away, and when no one was looking, he pulled out an apple from nowhere, "Some lunch is better than no lunch."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been 3 months since Harry left the Dursleys. And it has been… Amazing. Without the Dursleys and no longer living in a cupboard, he wasn't as short as before. School was out for summer break, so Harry and Hermione trained a lot more. Hermione had nearly filled up her entire book. Harry now wore the Cloak of Levitation, which freaked Hermione out a little.

Harry and Hermione had learned a lot more magic in those 3 months. Hermione and Harry became a lot more comfortable with each other and others and more confident in their own abilities, although, Harry was a bit nervous near adults.

Harry had also shown Hermione the hidden magical world, she was a bit disappointed about the fact that she would have to pay a lot of money to actually buy things she wanted. But, she was able to get a few books and a new suit. It was a bit of a loose fitting, long sleeved, yellow shirt, and dark brown sweatpants that had some intricate designs on them. She had a white undershirt underneath her yellow shirt.

While in the magical world, Harry talked to the same goblin from last time and actually got his name, Toothchomper, and gave Toothchomper his name in return. Harry got a few potion ingredients for fun. He couldn't get a cauldron yet, too expensive.

Tomorrow was July 31st. Harry's birthday. Harry didn't care much about his birthday, he never really celebrated it anyway, the most he'd ever even gotten from the Dursleys was a paperclip and a sticky note. Harry used the paperclip to unlock his door to eat, and just made a paper airplane with the sticky note. Other times, he made Dudley more pancakes than normal.

Hermione was wondering what she could get Harry for his birthday. She wanted to be a bit special. His first real birthday since he was young, though she didn't fully know that. So she asked her parents what they would get for someone they liked. Her dad joked about getting a ring, or a pretty stone. Her mom said that she'd get someone she liked, something that meant a lot to them.

As Hermione was walking in the Sanctum, think about what to get Harry, she noticed a pedestal in the center of a room near the library. On it was a necklace that looked familiar. It took her a minute to remember that it was from Harry's favorite movie. But… something seemed off about it. She would've thought it would've felt more magically powerful…

She grabbed it and put it on. She felt the magic of the pendant pressing against her own magic, but it felt… empty in the middle. She noticed a book in a latched part of the library. She unhooked it, and started reading it. In it was Harry's writing, and some surprisingly good drawings. He wrote in it the warnings of the Eye of Agamotto, if it had the time stone in it, what it was meant to do, and it also showed how to open the Eye. There were also drawings of the Eye opening, and a small green stone right in the center.

Hermione did what was told in the book and opened the Eye, and saw how it was empty. That meant…

"Harry doesn't have a time stone… But where would I find one? Or… could I make one?"

Hermione closed the eye and put it back on the pedestal, and walked out of the Sanctum. She told Harry that she was done training for the day and that she'd be back the next day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hermione was walking down Privet Drive when she noticed an old man moving some boxes into a moving truck. He seemed to have some trouble with them, shouting some obscene words whenever he turned too quickly or picked up one of the heavier boxes.

"Hello sir, do you need some help?" Hermione asked him.

"Hm? Yeah, I would. I'm getting too old for this type of thing. What's your name, little one?"

"Hermione, sir, who are you?" Hermione asked as she started grabbing boxes.

"I'm Mr. Limy Sneer. Nice to meet you Hermione. So, what are you doing out here?" Mr. Limy Sneer started loading up the truck.

"I was trying to find a present for my friend, but I don't know where I can find what I'm looking for…" Hermione stated sadly.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Mr. Limy Sneer asked before helping Hermione with a bigger and heavier box.

"His name is Harry. I want to get him something special because… well… he's my first friend… and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Hm… Harry… Harry Potter?"

"Oh! You know Harry?" Hermione was a bit surprised.

The old man nodded, "Yeah, he's a nice kid. I gave him a movie after he helped me out."

After putting the rest of the boxes into the truck, and the old man getting some lemonade for them both, he continued to talk.

"So, you're trying to find a present for him, huh? I may have an idea."

"Really!? What is it? Please tell me," Hermione almost begged.

"Wait here a minute," Mr. Limy Sneer got into the truck and began searching in the boxes, "Where is it…? No… not that… those are paintings… that's a pool cue… how did cat get in here!?(A cat scurried out of the truck and ran away) Aha! Here it is!" He got out of the truck and Hermione noticed he was holding a small box.

"What's that, sir?"

"Well, it's a box. But there's also something in it." Mr. Limy Sneer opened the box and a green glow erupted from it.

Inside the box was a small, glowing, green rock. It was rough and jagged. Hermione felt the power radiating off of it, it made her want to grab it and use it to make herself stronger. She started to reach for it, before Sneer closed it quickly.

Hermione blinked a couple of time before shaking her head.

"What was that? And why was I pulled towards it?"

"Well… I don't fully know what to call it. I created it a long time ago, by accident. The only power I could find out about it, was that it controlled time. But, I was never able to use it myself, but I felt the power from it. And power corrupts. You felt the power and it started to draw you towards it," He offered the box to Hermione.

"Then… why are you giving it to me?" Hermione was a bit wary of the box, but took it.

"Because we both know someone who can handle something like this. Who won't be corrupted by it."

"Harry!"

He nodded, then frowned, "There's something else you should know though. And it's important."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"You must tell Harry this as well. When I was younger, I made 5 more… Stones like this. I gave 4 of them to my friends, but they died a long time ago. They are all different colors."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "One was a purple stone of power. I gave it to my brave friend so he'd never lose a battle and be able to protect his friends, he put it in his sword so it would never break. The second was a yellow stone of wisdom. I gave it to a smart girl so she could learn and teach her students, she put it in her tiara so she could take it off if it ever became too much for her. The third was a red stone of reality. I gave it to my sneaky friend, so he could trick his enemies and create wondrous things for his friends, and while it was his least favorite color, he put it in his pendant, so he could never forget his friends. The fourth was a blue stone of space. I gave this to the friendliest of my friends, so she could get to her friends quickly and stop any attack, she put it in her favorite cup so she could drink, but be ready at a moment's notice."

The old man smiled softly as he remembered his friends. Hermione was completely captured by the story, listening as best she can. Then frowned as he started to speak again, "The fifth, however, was stolen from me by my worst enemy. It was an orange stone… of souls. It was a powerful stone. She put it in her ring so it was never off of her finger. She used it to steal the souls of innocents and used them to power her spells and potions. While me and my friends defeated her, she hid the ring before she died. I was never able to find it."

Hermione was a bit worried, "I'll tell Harry about this sir. We won't let people who would be corrupted get them. We'll find them and hide them."

"Thank you Hermione. I trust you and Harry. I must be going now. Tell Harry I said hi and happy birthday." He started to walk to the truck.

"Bye Mr. Limy Sneer! I hope your moving goes well!" Hermione smiled at the box, happy she had something to give to Harry. She pulled out her book from her bag and opened a portal to her room. She had some wrapping to do!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry yawned as he woke up. He was sore from yesterday, he was trying something new. He was trying to open two portals at once. so he could either throw things through it and still catch it, or redirect it at anybody who's mean to him... He fell through a few of them.

Harry had some breakfast, got out of his pajamas, got dressed, and put on his cloak, before going outside. It was around 8:30 when Hermione arrived, holding her book and walking through a portal, Harry noticed she was hiding her left hand behind her back.

"Hi Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good, Harry. I got you something!" Hermione was excited.

"Oh? What is it? Is it something behind your back?" Harry tilted his head a bit.

Hermione grinned and held out a small black box, "Happy birthday!"

Harry blinked in surprise as he accepted the box. He had honestly forgotten that it was his birthday.

He opened the box and noticed the green glow first. He saw the glowing green stone second. Finally, he felt the power oozing from the stone. Then he felt something else… It felt like it belonged to him... He felt time itself as he looked at the stone, slowing and speeding up around him. He felt things turn to dust and come back to life as he stood there. Then…

Everything was back to normal. Harry noticed Hermione was still smiling and looked happy.

"Do you like it?" She asked, curious.

"Definitely. But… Where'd you get it?" Harry asked as he opened a small portal, grabbing the Eye of Agamotto and putting it on.

As she explained where and who she got it from, Harry put the stone, carefully, into the Eye, then closed the eye.

"So… Mr. Limy Sneer is gone? And he is definitely magical… I wonder who he was." Harry looked upset that Mr, Limy Sneer was gone, so Hermione hugged him.

"I'll try to find him next time we go to the magic world."

"We also need to be on the lookout for the rest of the stones. Someone might use them for bad things."

"Agreed. Don't worry Harry. We'll find them. Even if it takes us 100 years."

"Yeah, we will," Harry smiled, then frowned as he let go of Hermione, "We'll need a place to put them."

Hermione also frowned, "You're right… But where would we put them?"

They both looked thoughtful, before Harry snapped his fingers, "I got it! Come on, I'll need your help." He grabbed her hand and ran inside the Sanctum, Hermione running along with him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry was on Hermione's right, and vice versa for Hermione. They were holding hands, Hermione had her book open in her left hand, and Harry had his right hand up. They were standing in front of the pedestal where the Eye of Agamotto usually sat. They looked at each other and nodded, before looking back at the pedestal.

"**Precipimus tibi, aperiam in somnis scalam stantem a secretum cubiculum necesse est, ut defendat mundi."**

(We command you, open a stairway, to a secret room, where we can protect the world.)

They said in sync.

The moment they stopped speaking, a circular staircase started descending around the pedestal, one step at a time, starting slow at first, then quickly speeding up. Harry and Hermione grinned, though Hermione looking a bit winded from doing that. They started to walk down the stairs, and after about 5 minutes, they reached the bottom, where a large room with 6 circular, glass cases, that were long enough to put in 3 Harrys, were. Each one had a different color of glass, so it'd be easy to tell which stone went where. There didn't seem to be an opening to the cases, but Harry felt as though they would be able to figure it out if the time came. Just as he figured out he needed a name for the room.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to write a book about the stones and the secret entrance to the Infinity Room?"

Hermione's eyes had stars in them, which gave Harry her answer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry panted as he was holding a dragon, a grey scaled, horned dragon with a slightly spiked tail and red wings, down with the thick, red ropes, he called them The Lassos Of Strength, Hermione couldn't use them yet, she kept having lots of trouble. The ropes surrounded the dragon completely, trapping it's wings to it's side, and wrapping around the legs, and even around the snout of the dragon, where flames were lightly licking its lips. Harry kept hearing a weird hissing, or shouting nearby, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Harry's was taller now, not by much, but he was nearing the age of 10, so it made sense. His hair was a tiny bit longer, and slightly smoother. He found out that the longer his hair was, the smoother it got. He didn't really care about his hair, he did like the fact that his magic got stronger the older he got. Hell, 4 months ago, his lassos wouldn't be able to hold down this type of dragon without Hermione's help.

He had also found an instructor to teach him how to defend himself in a fight, for about £150 a month, which took a lot of work and chores to do. Even doing some babysitting jobs, which Harry swore he wasn't ever going to do.

Hermione and him had been finding creatures like this dragon, and a few other things that were getting close to civilization, and they had usually moved them to a more isolated area that seemed more suited to them. But whenever there was a dragon or snake-like creature, Harry heard a strange hissing, not always clear, but some of it was, mostly death threats or angry shouting. When he asked Hermione about them, she said she didn't hear anyone.

"_**Let.. Me go, you... human scrub! No ropes shall… hold me!" **_A loud, feminine voice shouting pulled Harry from his musings as he was nearly pulled off of his feet, before he tugged back and the dragon fell on its face.

"_Oh, calm down, you big scary dragon," _Harry noticed something weird about his voice, but was too distracted to care, as he started to drag the dragon away from some city in Idaho.

"_**You speak the ancient tongue?"**_ The dragon had stopped struggling and was staring intently at him. Harry stopped.

"_Are… Are you the one speaking?" _

"_**Of course, the only one here, besides me, is you." **_The dragon rolled her eyes as she said this.

Harry sighed in relief, "_Oh good! I thought I was going crazy, I was hearing voices whenever my friend and I found a dragon or snake creature, and since she couldn't hear it… well..."_

"_**No. Only a rare few people speak the ancient tongue. And most of the ones who could are dead by now. This ability is a rarity, and should be protected," **_She stated while looking at him.

"_... Protected how?" _Harry asked curiously.

"_**If it were up to me, I'd take you home and guard you like you were one of my own hatchlings, even if you are a bit scrawny… Though, since most humans wouldn't like that, I could come with you and guard you. It usually takes 10 wizards to take down a dragon, but I'm strong enough that they would need at least 15 to take me down. I'm the second strongest dragon there is." **_

"_But… What about your family? Don't you have... um… Hatchlings? And I was able to take you down by myself..." _Harry mumbled that last bit out.

"_**No males are strong enough to mate with me," **_Harry was confused.

"_Um… What does mate mean?" _Harry tilted his head slightly.

"_**... You'll learn when you're older. Anyway, I'm coming with you. Got it?" **_The dragon lightly glared.

"_What if I just take you to a more habitable area?" _

"_**Then I'd leave it and search the world to find you again. No matter how many times you take me somewhere, I will always find you, speaker. I will protect you and anyone close to you," **_The dragon stated, determined.

"_... I'm not gonna be able to lose you, am I?" _The dragon shook her head, "_Can I at least have your name?" _

"_**My name is Aphria The Protective." **_

"_Nice to meet you, Aphria," _Harry let go of the lassos, the red ropes dissolving into nothing. The dragon got up and started stretching, a bit like a cat to be honest, "Alright, I better create a portal big enough for you."

"_**Portal? Wizards can't make portals."**_

"_Really? What do they do to transport other dragons? And where do they take them?" _

"_**They tie up the dragon with chains with runes to hold them down and fly them on brooms to… Ugh… Dragon "Preserves!" They just have a magical field that dragons have a tough time getting through. It's a place where dragons get fat and lazy, getting fed from humans instead of earning it. Humans then steal our discarded scales or broken teeth to make a profit. A real dragon would be angry to be trapped like that," **_Aphria sounded disgusted.

"_That sounds… rude. While I get the idea to keep a species away from people that would be terrified, they shouldn't have too many different dragons altogether. It seems like it'd be a recipe for disaster."_

"_**It is. Now, take me to your home, I'd rather not be stuck here. Wizards might show up."**_

Harry opened a big portal, large enough to easily fit the dragon. When they walked through, Harry realized he was going to need to make a place for the dragon... And to tell Hermione when she gets back from stopping that weird killer plant they found on their map.

… Should I explain the map? Ok. After they made the Infinity Room, they knew they needed to find a way to find the stones. So, when they got out of the room, they created a world map above the pedestal that would help them find the stones. They found out that the map also showed when something dangerous was happening our about to happen. It showed a small red mark whenever it was about to happen, and an image about what was going to happen.

Harry found that it didn't show anything like wars or things they couldn't solve, it did show if someone was about to be mugged, but it showed mostly magical problems. Plants that were about to eat someone, like what Hermione was dealing with. Some trolls hiding under a bridge, Hermione found that funny for some reason, Harry had no clue why. Dragons, or other dangerous creatures, going towards a city, and many other things.

Anyway, back to what Harry is doing. Oh! He made a cave going down into the Earth, near the Sanctum, and was asking the dragon if she wanted any changes. Soon, it was big enough to hold her and have 3 other dragons that were the same size as her easily fit in and warm enough, that if it was winter, she'd think it was the middle of summer. He told her that if she needed anything, just ask.

Now he just had to tell Hermione that they had a dragon living with them.

A portal opened up behind him. Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was a bit angry with Harry about Aphria, but thought about the learning possibilities of dragons, and Harry's new language. She found out that Harry, speaking in Ancient Tongue, turned the vocal spells green and would either empower the spell, if it was an attack, like the energy bonds, or weaken the spell, non-combat spells, like a simple levitation spell, making what he was levitating move shakily or fall completely.

After a few months, and a couple of books they made on magical creatures that Aphria had graciously given to them, they fought their first basilisk. It was a small thing, barely 5 feet long. It was easy thanks to Aphria, she had warned them about the eyes of a basilisk and created a spell that protected them. They were sad they had to kill it though, no matter where they thought of where it could habitat, it would just try to kill others. They had decapitated it and buried it.

And, while they didn't realize it, they were creating names for themselves in the non-magical world. They didn't really bother hiding their powers, except at school. Many people were starting to wonder if there are really superheroes and if they were just hiding. One man had video taped Harry stop a mugging, then open a portal elsewhere, before the guy recording, or the person Harry saved, could stop him. The video itself was of bad quality, but it did get around fast. People were starting to open their eyes and noticing strange things around them. Like the fact Harry wore what Doctor Strange did, but that detail was glossed over.

Hermione's parents learned she was magic when she left through the front door and somehow came home... from their linen closet. They talked and accepted Hermione, she didn't really change all that much, to them, she was their same old Hermione. Though, they were interested in who this Harry was...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The man named Dumbledore was sucking on a lemon drop while trying to decide who to choose to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, the last one was pranked so much by those funny Weasley twins that he decided to quit.

He was a tall man, if he wasn't sitting at his desk, and was thin, but his bright purple robes distracted many from that. His nose was very crooked, as if it was broken twice. He had a very long beard, he could probably put it in his belt, if he wanted.

Snape had applied again, but Dumbledore put his application in the Maybe Pile.

Dumbledore sighed lightly, "Sorry Severus, maybe another year. You need to learn a bit more restraint. Hm… This Lockhart person seems impressive, he must have a time turner. How else would he be in two places at once?"

Dumbledore looked through a few more candidates before a loud knocking on his door distracted him, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall walked, looking nervous and a bit angry.

"Minerva! How are you? Not too annoyed by the end feast? I know you were really trying for a victory," Dumbledore smiled softly.

"No… Well, yes, a little bit, but that's not what this is about. It's about Harry Potter."

"Oh yes! Young Potter, I forgot he'd be coming this year." Not really, hard to forget the orphan he put on the doorstep of Petunia, with a protection spell and a heating spell, it was a cold night after all. How irresponsible would he have to be to leave a defenceless baby to the cold and any creature that was hungry?

"Now then, what's wrong with Harry?"

"You aren't worried that he's been missing from his Aunt's home for nearly 2 years?!"

"No, I'm not," McGonagall looked furious and was about to say something before he raised his hand and stopped her, "Because, I have a small charm on him that lets me monitor his health, and lets me know if he's in danger."

Dumbledore pulled out a tiny ball from his desk. It was glowing green. It was a slightly comforting color.

"When it's green, it means he's safe and alive. If it becomes orange, that means he's in danger, but can handle it himself. If it turns red, that means he's in danger and will need help. If it's a blood red, that means Harry is dying. If it is black… Well… I won't need the ball anymore," the last bit was in a somber tone.

"Are you checking it regularly?"

"Once every week. I don't think he'd get in too much trouble at his age."

"You do remember James Potter, right? The one that always got in trouble?"

"Ah, I remember that energetic boy, making so many friends. Though, the pranks were sometimes a little... much."

Professor McGonagall just sighed before asking, "Who are you going to get to show Mr. Potter the magical world?"

"I was thinking of getting Hagrid to do that. He has been so happy that Harry is finally coming to Hogwarts."

"H-Hagrid!? While yes, he'd have good intentions but, he's a terrible choice to show Harry around!"

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life."

"I know you would, but that doesn't mean Hagrid is a good choice, he probably wouldn't tell Harry of his inheritance or any of the wizarding rules. He has been away from our world for years!"

"While you may be right, but I was going to send him to Gringotts anyway, Nicholas and I have been talking and we believe we should bring the stone here. He feels like someone is going to try to steal it, and doesn't feel his protections are good enough."

"You're bringing the Sorcerer's Stone here!? Why!?"

"Well, I'm planning on letting the teachers choose some defences to the stone."

McGonagall sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get through to him. Dumbledore smiled, "If it helps, I'll put up detection charms around the stone when it's here, that way I'll know if anyone goes near it."

"Well, that'll definitely help. Thank you Albus."

"By the way, who are you going to introduce to the wizarding world next year? I'm quite curious."

"Seamus Finnigan, he's a halfblood, but his mom will be out of town on the week he's going to Diagon Alley, so she asked me for help. And a few muggle born that haven't had their names written down in the letters yet."

"Very good. Now, go and enjoy your summer Minerva."

"Ok Albus, you enjoy your summer as well."

As Professor McGonagall left, Albus Dumbledore frowned lightly as he pulled out a weird looking box, the outside had cracks and some of the edges had fallen off. In the middle was a flickering flame.

"Harry… Where are you?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**And that'll be it for now. I'll work on the third chapter after I post another chapter for Life Of A Video Game Saiyan. **

**I wonder if you'll guys will figure out who Mr. Limy Sneer is, I gave him a bit of a backstory. And I hope you don't mind how I introduced the Infinity Stones. I was just gonna have Harry create the Time Stone on his own, but I figured this way would be fun to have the Founders have the stones in their items. Probably could've changed the colors to match theirs, but meh, I lazy. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. And no, I'm not abandoning any of my stories, just a slow writer.**

**(EDITED: Changed the dollars to pounds. Now stop complaining. About the money, you can complain about other things.)**

**TrueYamiMew out! **

***Rolls out a window* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter - The Sorcerer Supreme **

**Here comes chapter 3! F*** yeah! … I just censored myself… Weird!**

**By the way, good job on finding out who Mr. Limy Sneer is, though, it was a bit obvious after that story. But congratulations to X-Over Appreciator on solving it first, and to everyone else who solved it after him. **

**Sakura Lisel: I'm planning on putting that in this chapter. Maybe. No promises. ;)**

**Kknd2: Thanks for the compliments and I hope you continue to read it. I won't tell you who had the soul stone, but I will give a cyber hug to whoever figures that out. **

**THEDALEKPRINCE: Ok, here's some more.**

**Shinobi Gatana: I'm glad you like it, and hope you keep enjoying it. P.S. You got it right.**

**Shou-loatheUndying: I'm not making them 16. Magical children are powerful and either have their parents stop them and limit their magic until Hogwarts, or the children that don't have magical parents don't know what happened and ignore it, and when they go shopping, they're limited by wands and the teachers. That's my reply to that. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. **

**HellsMaji: I'm glad my chapter is better than you expected, thank you for letting me know my in-story summary is worse than my official story summary, though I don't care too much about it. And of course there's things I wanted to happen that happened. It's an alternate universe and fanfiction, a lot can happen that doesn't supposed to happen in the real story. The cop thing will be explained later. I do hope you keep reading, but if you're making critics, make sure to use detail so I can either fix it, or counter your argument. **

**Inuyasha16451: I never left, I just got busy and had a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. **

**Enjoy! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

It had been a bit over a year since Harry and Hermione met Aphria, and almost-

"How does a basilisk grow that big!? It's like 30 feet long!"

Um… I'll just continue from where they are…

Harry and Hermione were running through a forest as fast as they could, while a 34 foot long basilisk was chasing them.

"I don't care! Portal! Open now!"

Harry opened a portal that looked like it went into the sky, he and Hermione jumped through it anyway. They started falling before Harry grabbed Hermione and started flying, watching the open portal. Watching the basilisk slither closer, and closer.

Hermione looked up at Harry, "Think she's ready?"

"She has said she's been bored for months now. She said that this would be good exercise for her."

The basilisk slid through the portal, straight at them. It opened its maw wide, about to swallow them with a single gulp… When Aphria slams down on it from above, forcing it down to Earth with a big crash!

"Oh, thank goodness we told Aphria about our plan," Hermione sighed in relief, "Can you put me down now, you know I don't enjoy flying as much as you."

Harry grinned as he set her down, watching Aphria savagely tore apart the basilisk. Aphria was too fast for it, especially in the air. The basilisk couldn't even use its stare, as Hermione had figured out a protection spell against it. They hadn't figured a way to protect against the bite, except for shields, or have a cure for its venom. They only knew about the venom thanks to Aphria… Who just ripped off the basilisk's head.

"Well… That was horrifying," Hermione stated, Harry just nodded. While they have decapitated some monsters, it was with their portals, so it was cauterized and there wasn't much gore. This… This was very bloody.

Aphria was eating the snake remains, Harry and Hermione let her, they could take care of the mess later.

"Does… Does she have to be so messy?"

"Probably not, but she enjoys it, so I just say, let her."

They both walked to the back of the sanctum and into the training area. Harry took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly as he got in a pose. He started moving around slowly. Hermione always said he looked like he was dancing.

He never learned the name of what form he was doing. He always forgot to ask whenever he showed up to practice.

Hermione pulled out her book and began shooting small projectiles of magic at Harry, which he was dodging… somewhat skillfully. They'd do this every other night, Hermione would shoot magical objects at Harry and he would try to dodge them. They would increase or decrease the speed at random to make them harder to dodge. They would switch who got shot at sometimes, but since Hermione didn't do the exercises Harry did, she would sometimes use a shield to help her. Harry didn't mind, he did it too, it helped determine how strong his shields could get.

They kept at it for a while, before Aphria came by, somehow clean despite making a huge mess.

_**"Thank you for the meal, you two, basilisks are quite good tasting. For me, it wouldn't taste too good for you without knowing how to cook it." **_

_"Hello Aphria_, _I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. Though, next time, can you make it less… messy?" _

_**"No." **_

_"Oh." _

"It's weird to hear you two speaking like that. It just sounds like hissing to me," Hermione stated, looking a bit annoyed.

"Sorry about that Hermione. Wanna get back to training?" Harry asked.

"As much as I want to, it's getting late, and I need to get home. Portal to me if it's an emergency, or an infinity stone," Hermione opened a portal to her room.

"Got it Hermione. Tell your parents I said hi!" Hermione nodded as she jumped through the portal and closed it behind her.

_"Hey Aphria!" _Harry turned towards the dragon who was waiting patiently.

_**"Yes, speaker?"**_

_"My name is Harry."_

_**"I know. Now, what is it, speaker?" **_

Harry sighed, before straightening and asking Aphria to help him train, mostly by dodging fire and her pouncing him. She agreed, to his surprise, saying that hatchlings are required to do the same so their scales get used to fire and so the leaders or parents can determine where the dragon would be more suitable in their pack. For instance, a dragon with harder to pierce scales, but slower reaction time, would be more likely to stay by the nests to defend it, while the faster but weaker scaled dragons, would be hunters or scouts.

_**"Of course, that practice has been losing its touch since my kind gets herded like sheep for wizards,"**_ Aphria sounded disappointed in her kind. She then shook her head, _**"But never mind that. What you'll be doing is dodging as many bursts of fire as you can. You may block the ones you don't think you can avoid, but I will be annoyed if you do. No flying either." **_

"_I suppose that's fai-WOAH!" _Harry quickly jumped out of the way of the stream of fire that was barreling towards him. He then rolled out of the way of the second stream of fire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Hermione arrived the next day, she noticed Aphria looking pretty smug and Harry was using magic to repair his soot and burned covered suit. His cloak was mysteriously clean and undamaged… and seemed to be giggling by the way it was moving.

"Um… What happened?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, I asked Aphria to help me train dodging. She takes her job seriously. And since she said no flying, my cloak flew off after the third stream of fire. Bloody coward…" Said cloak seemed to giggle harder without making any noise.

"... I feel like I should be mad at you, but I also know that you wouldn't do something like this unless you knew you could protect yourself," Harry grinned happily, "But don't do it again without letting me know!"

Harry just nodded nervously.

Then, suddenly, the magic in the Sanctuary acted up and they both ran inside. They saw that the map was flashing a bit, showing that a mugging was going on. Harry quickly opened a portal and they jumped through.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A man with a sadistic grin, no hair, and in disheveled clothing, holding a bloody knife, was staring down at a scared 8 year old girl. On the ground was two adults. The little girl's mom and dad. They were unconscious, and bleeding from cut and stab wounds.

"Heh, your parents deserved that, kid," He started speaking, not noticing a small orange glow from his side, "But now, I feel bad… Maybe you should join them in pain!"

The man swiped down with the knife, aiming to hurt or even kill the kid, when an orange, swirling shield, held by a small hand, came out of nowhere and blocked the knife. The knife's blade bent backwards, as if made of foam.

The man stared in shock as the child in front of him was protected from another kid, a bit older maybe, and was doing magic, and he looked pissed!

'No, magic isn't real! It's just a stupid kid holding a toy or something. I'm going to gut him though!'

He raised his knife to try to strike again, when several orange bands wrapped around his arm. He looked to his right and saw a girl around the same age as the boy, holding a book that the bands were coming out of, she looked just as furious as the boy.

"What the-" The mugger never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown into a wall by the bands on his arm. There was an audible **CRACK!** when his arm hit the wall, and lighter sounding thump when his head smacked against it as well. His eyes were closed as he fell still.

Harry, as much as he hated the man, made sure he was still breathing. Which he was. Harry wrote what the man did on the paper, quickly, before opening a portal underneath the man, which dropped him off in a jail cell.

While Harry was doing that, Hermione was comforting the sobbing girl and asking her some questions about the man. She was trying her best to patch up the parents, but she nor Harry knew any healing spells.

"Harry! Are you done with that knob?"

"Language, Hermione. But yeah, he's in jail."

"Good, now fly into the air and try to find the hospital. I can't help these two."

Harry nodded as he flew into the sky, looking around, not noticing the people staring at him and taking pictures of him. He finally noticed the big, brownish-grey building with the words hospital on it. It barely took a minute for him and Hermione to open a portal there and get the parents to the emergency room. They got a lot of stares, they did open up a portal in the main entrance after all.

They looked after the little girl while they waited for news. Hermione lightly rubbed the girl's back and did her best to comfort her. Harry tried to make her laugh with some tricks and magic. They got her name, Sarah, and did their best to make her happy.

The doctor was back quicker than they thought, who then let them know that the parents would be fine after a night's rest. Well, not fine, but better than before. Sarah would be able to spend the night with her parents.

Sarah hugged them and thanked them both, promising that when she's older she'd love to learn magic. That gave Harry an idea, he pulled out a card and used a bit of magic on it.

"If you press on the star on this card, it'll let us know if you want to learn magic, ok?" Harry smiled softly.

"Thanks Harry, Hermione. I'll see you two later," and with that, she followed the doctor to her parent's room.

After she left, Harry started to open a portal back to the Sanctum, when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, can we go to Diagon Alley? I want to get something."

"Sure Hermione."

As he changed the portal's destination, he and Hermione ignored the people videotaping them. After all, why should they care? They had no reason to hide. A few minutes after they left, multiple sounds of loud cracks happened as people in older fashioned clothing appeared, holding some wands. They wiped the minds of the people in the hospital room. The people with cameras were confused by the recording on their phones that they 'never' took.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A portal opened up in an alleyway, where, somehow, none of the wizards saw.

"Hey Harry, why do you always come out in an alleyway in the wizarding world, but you go out in public in the regular world?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, have you seen Diagon Alley? It's always crowded, but it's rarely crowded in the regular world, and when it is, I go in alleyways. Now, what did you want to get here?"

"Healing books. We don't have any healing spells, and only a few healing potions. Oh, we should get a cauldron as well."

"Actually, that's a good idea. While you do that, I'll just look around, maybe get something for Aphria."

"Alright, that's fair. Let's go then," Hermione said as they walked out of the alley.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As Harry was walking around, with a small sack of coins on his waist, he noticed a shop that was named Zonko's Joke Shop. He shrugged and went in. He looked around the shop, finding some things that were interesting, but nothing worth buying. There were some good looking candy however, which he got for pretty cheaply.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was holding several books on healing and potions. They were in a pretty big cauldron, along with some ingredients. Of course, several books meant around ten books, and some ingredients meant almost overflowing.

She met up with Harry on the way back to the alley, who looked at all of the things she collected.

"Think you got enough?"

"Not really, but it's all I could get with the money I had. We'll need more later, especially if we want to heal others or if we get any students."

Harry nodded, "Ok. You're probably right. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go-" Hermione interrupted when she was bumped into by a boy around their age.

His hair was blond and slicked back. He had a pale, pointed face with a smirk plastered on. He had blond, slicked back hair. He looked her over once before scoffing and crossing his arms.

"Well?" He asked.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other confused. They looked back at him and Hermione asked back.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He was starting to look angry.

"Apologize for what?"

"For bumping into me!" His voice was getting angrier.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "But you bumped into her. Shouldn't you apologize?"

"No! Don't you know who I am? I'm Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

Harry and Hermione both looked confused. Draco scoffed.

"Ugh. Muggleborn. My father is one of the most important purebloods. The Malfoys are an important pureblood family!"

Harry and Hermione were just silent for a minute before Harry said, "So, why should she apologize for you bumping into her?"

"Hmph! My father will hear about this," He angrily stomped off.

"... What a weird boy."

"We shouldn't talk, we're also weird after all."

"True... What a rude kid."

"That's better."

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Yep!" Harry opened up a portal home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was reading the Advanced Book Of Healing Vol. 2 while Harry was making some simple potions to get used to making them.

After an hour, Hermione had finished 2 more books and had switched with Harry, who had made around 4 potions that all helped small ailments.

Harry was walking around the Sanctum while reading, he preferred to move rather than sit still for too long. It made him feel antsy and reminded him of his time in the cupboard, something he'd rather forget.

He quickly shook his head, "No thoughts like that. Forget the Dursleys, you don't have to see them, except for Dudley, again."

"_**Speaker,"**_ Harry jumped in surprise, he didn't notice he walked over to Aphria's cave, "_**What are you talking about? What are these Dursleys?" **_

"_Oh! Aphria, sorry, I didn't know I walked over here." _

"_**That was not my question, Speaker. Answer or I'll keep you here, under my tail,"**_ She lightly slams her tail against the ground, causing it to crack a little, making Harry gulp.

"_Um… The Dursleys were my… blood relatives, but they hurt me and I left them. I created this place so I could have a safe place from them. I'm trying to forget them." _

Aphria growled a bit at hearing that the Dursleys hurt Harry, "_**They should be glad they are not here right now. They would be ash in less than a minute."**_

Harry smiled softly at her protectiveness, "_Thanks Aphria, but you don't need to, I doubt I'll ever see them again."_

"_**You better not... Or I'll punish you. Now go play, or train, or whatever."**_

"_Ok, thank you for that Aphria. It was nice talking to you. See you later!" _He waved to her as he walked away. She snorted out a bit of smoke out of her nose.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was making a potion for curing boils when Harry came in.

"Hey Hermione, what are you making?"

"A Boil Curing potion. Funnily enough, if you mess up this potion it'll give you boils."

Harry and Hermione both giggled at that silly fact.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, most potions are meant to be made by two people, it goes faster and if one person makes a mistake, the other can shield them or pull them out of the way. Only the more serious potions need a single person because of how specific the directions are."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Can you hand me the flobberworm mucus? I only need a bit of it."

"Sure."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The American Minister was sweating as he read through the third report on his desk. There was around 15 packets in the unread box, all of them about some people doing magic in front of the no-majs. She slammed the packet into the read box.

"How are there this many magic accidents in front of the no-majes!? These last three were in the past week! How have you not found the wizards or witches doing these?" She asked her auror chief.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there's no way to find them until they do it, and it seems that when they do it, it takes a while for our magic sensors to find their magic. There is good news though."

"What is the good news?"

"They're not dark wizards."

"And how do you know that?" The Minister seemed skeptical.

"They seem to be helping others. Every case we've had has been about two figures helping others out. The only real problem is that it's apparently making copycats."

"Copycats?" The minister looked confused, "What do you mean, copycats?"

"Well, from the reports we get from other ministries... This type of thing has been happening around the world. Russia and Germany are angry that someone is trying to expose their no-majs to magic. Japan is trying to play it off as really dedicated cosplayers, which is working for them, just a confundus charm to help them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. China asked if one of our own is doing this, which we denied and told was also happening to us. Canada isn't blaming anyone, but they're worried about their no-majes' reactions. There are a few more reactions from other countries, except from Britain."

"What do you mean? It's not happening in Britain?"

"It is happening there, but remember, the British Ministry doesn't like admitting faults or mistakes, so they wouldn't tell any other ministry about their problems. We're just lucky some of their first-gens had told our aurors about it."

"Why did the first-gens tell our aurors?" The minister sounded slightly confused.

"Well, in Britain, the first-gens are treated like second class citizens, most that go to Hogwarts don't get a job that revolves around magic and have to take online classes, or retake school, just to have a job. Some join the no-maj police force so they can still use magic, others do simple jobs where their magic isn't noticeable. Some of them come over here to get a job in our ministry that their ministry wouldn't let them. The purebloods are mostly in control there."

"Jeez…" The minister rubbed her temples, "Thank goodness we repealed Rappaport's Law years ago or we might've sided with Britain's actions and not allowed the first-gen here at all."

"Yeah, I'm very thankful for that."

The minister smiled softly, before going back to frowning, "We're getting off topic, what can we do to find whoever is doing magic in front of the no-majes?"

"We can't do much except hope they stay longer than they have before. Until we find a way to track them, we can't do anything except wait for them to make a mistake."

The minister sighed, "Alright. Thank you for letting me know about this, don't put too many people on this, we still need our auror force. Only enough that you'll think will satisfy the other ministries. Check in with the first-gens in Britain every so often. Maybe every 3 months."

"Got it ma'am. Thank you for looking all of this over," The auror chief walked out of the room.

"... Well… That was a nice distraction from my paperwork. Dang it…" The minister clicked a pen and started reading a small stack of papers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A portal was open, leading to Hermione's home.

"Hey Harry, want to spend the night? It's been awhile since you did," Hermione asked Harry. She was holding some books and was standing in front of the portal.

"Sure. It'll be fun. Just let me get a bag and we'll go," It took 3 minutes for Harry to pack a bag and get back to Hermione, "Ok, let's go."

As they walked through the portal, Hermione noticed Harry's clothes changed from his normal robes to some casual clothes.

"How did you do that Harry?"

"Do what?"

"How did your robes change?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, I watched Infinity War a couple nights ago and noticed how Doctor Strange's clothes, very subtly, changed from casual clothes to his robes, so I practiced it last night. It was pretty easy, and now I have more clothes than just my robes and oversized clothes."

"That's actually pretty smart."

"You say that like I'm not smart."

"You are. Just not too book smart, seeing as you can't pay for the next school year."

"Whatever I don't know, you can help teach me."

"Fair, I suppose. But you have to teach me the clothes thing."

"Ok," Harry nods in agreement and Hermione smiled as they went inside her house. They mostly watched movies for the rest of the night, passed out on the couch, and had to clean up a mess of popcorn they spilled in the morning.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry and Hermione were staring at the world map, the time stone floating in the middle of it.

"Are you sure this'll work, Harry?"

"No, but if the map can use the same energy as the time stone, then it might be able to find the other stones."

"That's a good idea, but how do you know it'll work?"

"I don't, but I-" The map glowed a brighter color before moving over to England, where it flashed a deep blue color, then a red color, before the map changed to Scotland, flashing yellow and purple, before the map shifted to Albania and flashed orange.

Harry and Hermione stared in shock.

"Well… I guess it works." Hermione

"Yes! Sadly, it doesn't seem to tell us exactly where they are, just the countries. But it helps at least!" Harry was excited. They could finally find the Stones!

The map flashed and moved to Russia. A dark wizard was holding some magicals and citizens hostage.

Harry looked at Hermione with a determined look on his face. She looked at him, just as determined as him. They both nodded, before Harry opened a portal and they jumped through.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A portal opened just under a ceiling, Harry and Hermione peeked into the room. Inside were people wearing blindfolds and gags. Their arms tied behind their backs, and they were all on their knees.

A man in a black robe with gold highlights, blonde hair, and green eyes, was glaring at the hostages. He was also pointing a crooked, but, for some reason, polished stick at them. He was shouting something they couldn't understand, but it sounded angry and filled with hatred.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other a bit nervously. They had to do this carefully, or the people would get hurt. They closed the portal slowly.

"What should we do Harry?"

"Hm… First, do you think we can make a translation spell?"

"Maybe," Hermione pulled out her book, "It'll take me a minute though. Tell me what else we'll do while I figure this out."

Harry walks back and forth, thinking, "Give me a second."

It took Hermione 3 minutes to make a translation spell, and it took Harry 4 minutes to come up with an idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You will call me Dark Lord Zolota! All of Russia will be destroyed beneath my power! I will own all of the gold in this country. I am more powerful than anyone alive, I have no need for minions when all they do is slow me down! All will bow before me! And those who won't will feel my wrath!"

'Zolota' laughed maniacally, though, it sounded a bit silly as if he hadn't practiced it before. Then, he noticed something. His prisoners, they weren't reacting to his ramblings, I mean, his speech. And the world seemed weird, cracked? Or fractured? He walked towards the prisoners, his footsteps echoing around. He tried to push one, but she didn't budge, it was as if he was pushing against a stone wall!

"Grr! What spell have you put on yourself? Well!? Answer me!" He almost started growling before pointing his wand at the woman's face, "Fine! **Avada Kedavra**!"

The deadly green spell splashed harmlessly off of the sitting woman.

"What… But… That's…"

"Sorry, but you won't be hurting anyone. Actually, I'm not that sorry."

'Zolota' looked around before spotting a boy, maybe a third year for his school, they started at about 8 years old, flying! Without a broom!

"Who are you!? And what's with your accent?"

"Good, the translation spell worked," The boy smirked, "My name is Harry Potter, Sorcerer Apprentice."

"Sorcerer Apprentice?" He growled, "I don't care what you are, Harry Potter, I'll still kill you and get out of this illusion."

"Oh, this is no illusion. This is the Mirror Dimension! A world where you cannot touch the real world, where you can cause no more harm," Harry had a determined look as he glared at Zolota. Harry put both of his arms in front of him, his left arm over his right, his fists clenched. Then he moved his arms into a cross protecting his chest, sparks coming from his fists. Before finally spreading his arms into a fighting pose, his shields coming into being, shining brightly, "So even if I lose here, you will be stuck here forever."

" **Avada Kedavra**!" The green spell flew at Harry slower than you'd think. Which was easily dodged, "So you can move quickly, eh!? How about this!?"

The 'dark' lord sent out multiple spells at Harry, all of which took around 5 to 10 seconds to fire each spell, and the ones that took longer to cast, the slower they were. They were all either dodged with ease or deflected by the shields.

Zolota started sweating. Oh, not of being scared, of course not. Why would a 'dark' lord be scared of a preteen dodging and deflecting his most powerful spells? He was getting tired from producing all of these spells. That was definitely, positively, the only reason why he was sweating.

Harry dodged another spell and went on the offensive by throwing one of his shields. It hit the wall and slammed into Zolota's head, hard, and he landed on his back. It wasn't a natural bounce, of course, he used magic to make it bounce to look fancy.

"Ugh… You little brat! You made my nose bleed! I'll-" Another shield slammed into his head, "Grr! You think you'll stop me?! Even if you do manage to stop me, I'll just buy my way out of prison." He was lying of course, all of his gold was repossessed by the goblins and the gold he had stolen was barely enough to buy food.

"Then I'll just stop you again. No matter how many times you get out, if you're evil, I will stop you," Harry dispersed his shields, before doing three complicated hand symbols, "I'll use a spell my friend and I created. **Corpus Ligatum**!"

Chains erupted from the ground and wrapped tightly around Zolota, his wand fell to the ground.

"Hey! What is this!? This isn't the incarcerous spell! Let me-" A few small chains wrapped around his mouth, shutting him up.

Harry landed and walked over to him, picking up his wand off the ground. He frowned, it didn't feel too magical, more like two magical items were mashed together without any thought on how they connected. It lost most of the magic when it was combined.

The wand itself was taken from an old tree with barely any magic, then polished badly. The inside of the wand was from some kind of horse. He couldn't tell what kind, but it seemed weak. Harry shrugged and opened a small portal. He pulled out a small glass box and put the wand in it. Chains wrapped around the box.

A portal opened and Hermione looked inside.

"All done here, Harry?"

"Yep," Harry looked at Zolota, "I hope you stay in jail for a long time."

Harry opened a portal underneath Zolota and he fell down, back into the mansion. Harry turned to Hermione, "Be right back, I'm gonna free the hostages."

"I'll help, I'm not going to sit here waiting for you to finish that."

Both Harry and Hermione jumped into the portal Harry made and started helping free the hostages before leaving through another portal. After they finished, they left. The hostages only saw their backs, and a strange building before they regained their composure, but Harry and Hermione were already gone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the Russian Magic Ministry, RMM, (translated for your convenience and for the fact that TrueYamiMew doesn't speak russian or any other language other than english, and a tiny bit of spanish.) the minister was listening to his DMLE chief debrief him.

"And this Zolota is in a secure cell. The muggles have had their memories of magic erased."

"I see…" The minister was lightly grinding his teeth together, "And has Zolota told us who beat him?"

"Not entirely, even with veritaserum, he seems to avoid the question, just calling the one who beat him was a sorcerer apprentice. He says he knows his name, but when asked, he just grins and says he's a sorcerer apprentice," the DMLE chief sighed, "I don't think we'll get anything else from him, sir."

"Very well, take him to the court so they can decide what to do with him. Did we get any information on the 'sorcerer' Zolota fought?" A sorcerer to this minister was a laugh. Hell, it was a laugh for any witch or wizard. There hasn't been a sorcerer for centuries.

"Nothing sir. Anything the muggles saw was obliviated, and any witches or wizards were too disoriented to see anything."

The minister nodded, "Very well. Tell the reporters that our DMLE was able to capture the dark lord Zolota without any harm to anyone. Let's keep this sorcerer under wraps. We don't need another panic like when Grindelwald or Voldemort came around."

The chief nodded, "Yes sir."

And with that, the chief left.

The minister got up and looked out the window that showed him the atrium, watching working wizards and witches walk by each other.

"What is that "sorcerer" doing now, I wonder…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"What do you mean you've never seen Star Wars before?!"

"I've only seen 2 movies before. Infinity War, and Doctor Strange."

"But it's one of the, if not _the_, best movie series in existence!"

"I think I heard Vernon tell Dudley not to watch it because it had devil magic in it," Harry frowned, "He was also against the Avenger movies, until Dudley said I would be sad that I couldn't watch them."

"Those… Those jerks!" Hermione stomped her foot on the ground, "That's it! You're coming home with me so we could watch it! At least one movie!"

"_**Excuse me, what's this star wars you're talking about? I've been night gazing and the stars seem fine and not fighting.**_"

Harry and Hermione turned and saw Aphria staring at them, confused.

"Um… Harry, what'd she say?"

"Aphria asked why you said the stars would be fighting when she's been night gazing, not seeing anything wrong with them."

Hermione sighed, "No, Aphria, the stars are fine. I'm talking about movies."

"_**What are movies? And what do these movies have to do with the stars?"**_ Harry translated for her.

"Movies are moving pictures on a screen with sound coming from it," Hermione started thinking, "I have an idea! I'll be back!"

Hermione opened a portal, and walked through. Harry noticed it was her room before it closed.

"_**What is she doing?"**_

"_No clue. She gets like this sometimes._"

After a few minutes, Hermione came through, holding a long tube like thing, and her mom came through, holding a VCR/DVD player, a speaker and a projector.

"Hello Harry, hi… Big… Dragon… Oh my god!"

"Hi Mrs. Granger! This is Aphria. I can talk to her and understand her."

"O-oh… So this is… A-Aphria. I thought she was a… uh…"

"A human?" Harry asked, Aphria rolled her eyes.

"**Ugh. Being a human seems overrated. At best, I could get into houses. I wouldn't be able to breathe fire, fly, have scales that reflect most spells. Humans seem boring," **Mrs. Granger flinched lightly at the growls coming from the… You know, the giant freaking dragon!

"She says that humans seem boring."

"... Right. Hermione said you could speak a... Unique language," Mrs. Granger looked at Aphria, "Hello Aphria, I'm Ginger Granger, Hermione's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aphria smirked, "**I'm Aphria, Guardian of the Speaker and his friends. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of the speaker. Speaker, if you mess up my words, I'll set your clothes ablaze."**

Harry gulped, "She said her name is Aphria, Guardian of the speaker and his friends, which is me and Hermione. And it's a pleasure to meet a friend of the speaker. She refuses to call me Harry..." Harry pouted a bit.

"Enough introductions!" Everyone jumped, though Aphria would deny it, at Hermione's outburst, "I asked for your help to show these two the greatest saga ever! Well, except for the last 3. They kinda… Nevermind, you'll see for yourself. Mum, please set up the projector!"

Mrs. Ganger chuckled a bit, "Alright Hermione, calm down. I'll set it up."

Hermione's mom started to set up the projector and screen and Harry crossed his arms. Hermione looked nervous.

"Sorry Harry, just really excited for you to watch this series!"

"I can only promise at least one movie, Hermione. Maybe 2 movies before it's your bedtime," Harry looked over to Mrs. Granger, the projector already set up, and was now fixing the screen.

"Aw... But mum…"

"No buts Hermione."

"Ok…" Hermione pouted and Harry patted her back.

"Alright, everything is set up. Hermione, would you mind going back home and grabbing the popcorn? Harry, this would be a good time to go to the bathroom."

"Ok mum," Hermione opened a portal home and Harry went inside the sanctum. When they came back, Hermione was holding two bags of popcorn and Harry had brought out 3 foldable chairs. Mrs. Granger looked nervous at the two bags.

"Sorry Aphria, I made two bags of popcorn thinking you were human, not a dragon…"

Aphria shrugged, "**I don't really care, never had human food. I prefer sheep."**

Harry translated for her, before thinking a moment and taking one of the popcorn bags. He used his magic to make it levitate. Two archaic circles appeared above and below the bag. Harry started sweating a bit as the bag and popcorn inside began to grow. Soon it was dragon sized, if a tiny bit smaller, so Aphria could easily reach her claw in and grab a handful of popcorn if she wanted.

Harry panted a bit in exhaustion, "There you go… Whew… Making things bigger is a lot harder than making them smaller..."

Aphria grabbed a single piece of popcorn and tossed it into her maw. It only took a second before she stuck her entire claw in and grabbed a clawfull of popcorn and tossed it into her maw.

**"Oh my goddess! This is amazing! Why have I never tried this before?! It's almost better than baskilisk meat!" **

"She says she very much enjoys it. _Aphria, you should wait until the movie starts before finishing the entire bag,_" Harry explained to the two Grangers before talking to Aphria.

Aphria almost had the decency to blush before getting settled to watch the movie.

"Alright! Let's watch this movie!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Oh my gods! I'm so sorry for taking months to finish this chapter! It had to go through some rewrites. Some ideas were added or taken away. **

**For instance, I had Harry go into a toy shop and find a Yu-Gi-Oh deck and be able to create the monsters in real life before erasing that idea and having them meet Draco early. Figured he'd be too powerful with an ability like that and it wouldn't make too much sense story wise. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Also! If anyone wants to tell me some of Doctor Strange's powers from the comics, that'd be very helpful, seeing as I can only currently give Harry and Hermione powers from the movies and some additional ones that I mostly made up. Like the growth spell. **

**Thank you for waiting,**

**True Yami Mew out!**


End file.
